Trapped
by willow314
Summary: What if Ron and Lavender never broke up? What would happen if they, along with Harry, Hermione, and the other Weasleys were on the way to Bill and Fleur's wedding? What would happen if Ron, Lavender, Harry, and Hermione never made it to the wedding?


Disclaimer: Charaters are J. K. Rowling's. I made up the basic story line. Isn't that what fanfiction is all about?

Trapped

There is a small desert island somewhere in the middle of one of the oceans. There is not much there. The hot sand (heated, of course, by the sun) would burn your feet the moment they touched. The trees (there were two) were big and full of cocoanuts. These two trees provided shade for the whole island, because, as I said, the island was small.

On this island were two males and two females. These four people had no intention whatsoever of being on this island. The females were very vocal about this.

"I can't believe we're stuck here on this island without any food, except for cocoanuts!"

The males were more nonchalant about it.

"Calm down. We'll think of something."

These four people were not ordinary people. The males were wizards, and the females were, in fact, witches. Even one of the wizards was no ordinary wizard. Harry Potter was his name. He was the boy who lived, or the chosen one, or whatever people are calling him these days. It was his destiny to destroy Vold—Ahh—I mean He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The other wizard was Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend. He was a true Weasley. He was loyal to the end. Ronald never faltered when his friends' safety was in question.

The two females were as different as different could be. Hermione Granger was the best witch in her year. She was very clever and had already gotten her friends out of many dangerous situations. Lavender Brown, however, was not the best student. She had never been on any of the adventures with the other three. Right now, she was almost wishing she hadn't agreed to go with them. On the other hand, she would be able to get quite a nice tan here.

Before we start on the island, let me take you back in time. Let me take you back to when the four were preparing to leave.

The Burrow is perhaps the oddest looking house that ever stood. What was odder was that at some point in time nine red-headed people lived inside that house. Now, however, there was one less red-headed person. There were in fact four other people in the house, along with the eight remaining red-heads, that had completely different hair colors. One, a male, had jet-black hair. The rest were females. One had bushy brown hair, another had blonde hair, and the other had silvery hair.

As it happened these three females did not get along. Unfortunately, these three females had to share a room along with another female. This red-headed female and the bushy haired one got along. This made their stay a little more bearable than the other two.

Hermione and Ginny were in Ron's room talking with Harry and Ron.

"I swear, I don't think I can spend one more day with Lavender complaining about her hair and make-up and Fleur complaining about everything!" exclaimed Hermione.

"It's only for a couple more days," said Ginny. "It's just until Bill and Fleur get married. Then they go on their honeymoon and get a place of their own."

"You sound anxious," noted Harry.

"No," said Ginny. "Just excited."

"Why does Lavender have to be here?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Because, she's my girlfriend. You could be a little nicer to her, Hermione," said Ron.

"So you two actually talk during those snogging sessions, do you?" teased Hermione.

"We talk an awful lot, thank you very much."

Before Hermione could retort, Mrs. Weasley came in and told them that dinner was ready. "And for Merlin's sake, Ron, please wash up. You were so dirty last night. I won't have it again."

"I was playing quidditch, you're bound to get a little dirty," said Ron, indignantly.

Mrs. Weasley ignored her son, and bustled out of the room. Soon after, the children followed her.

Not much happened at dinner. Fleur, to her delight and everyone else's, ignored everyone, except Bill. Lavender and Ron spent the entire dinner looking into each other's eyes. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were talking and stealing awkward glances at Ron and Lavender. Fred, George, and Charlie were talking about Fred and George's latest invention: Musical Treats, Sweets That Will Make You Burst Into Song, Guaranteed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking in low voices and looking worried. They were presumably talking about the oncoming war with…erm…You-Know-Who. Apart from that not much happened at dinner. Not much happened after dinner, either. Fleur just ignored people some more, which was perfectly okay with the people.

To avoid boredom let's skip ahead a few days. The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Lavender, and the Fleur Delacour (Soon to become Fleur Weasley) were about to depart, on broomsticks, to the spot where Bill and Fleur were to be married.

-------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? I promise to get working on the sequel to "Love is..." soon. Until then I'll be working on this one. Is Lavender blonde? Well, if not she is now.

willow


End file.
